1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to a recording device of a time lapse magnetic video recorder.
There is a demand for the so-called quick-motion playback of recorded images for various purposes, such as recording and observation of/phenomena which take place at an extremely slow speed and necessitate observation for various purposes. This quick-motion playback reproduces the image, which has been recorded on successive frames at an interval at several seconds to several tens of minutes, at a normal speed which is 24 frames per second in case of film and 30 frames per second in case of TV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A practical system has been developed for this purpose in the field of film, in which the film, camera and a timer are suitably combined. The quick-playback relying upon film, however, involves various problems or shortcomings. Namely, in case of film, it is impossible to confirm the safe recording of the image soon after taking the image, because there is a time-consuming step of developing after taking the image. In addition, the film is usually so short that it contain 2,400 to 10,000 frames at most.
In order to overcome these problems, there has been proposed a system in which a TV camera, magnetic video recorder and a timer are combined. This new system conveniently allows a plyback immediately after the recording. At the same time several kinds of magnetic tapes capable of containing about 100,000 frames have been put into practical use. In this newly proposed system, however, the interval between the successive frames is about 1 second at the largest. In addition, when the image, which has been recorded at an interval of 0.5 second or larger, is reproduced at the normal speed, the quality of the reproduced image is deteriorated considerably due to a distortion of the image at the upper part of the monitor TV surface.